


【好兆头】(AC无差)最佳礼物箱

by boccaroteapot



Series: good omens [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot





	【好兆头】(AC无差)最佳礼物箱

1.

　　序幕：这部分是悬疑片。

　　一，Anathema在伦敦开了家店，卖杂货，包含一些所谓的魔法用品。

　　二，她周四要上舞蹈课，Newton给她看店。

　　三，这是Newton第三回看店的时候看到Aziraphale了。

 

2.

　　第一幕：这部分是肥皂爱情轻喜剧。

　　“我们其实没有真的魔法物品，”他趴在柜台上，一只手撑着下巴，“我是说，你是天使，所以你知道的吧？”

　　Aziraphale在打量他们店最主要的盈利工具，那个柜台旁边，贴着“最佳礼物”的一个箱子。十磅开一次，里面的东西就是完美礼物。Anathema说这是帮选择困难的伦敦人一个忙，告诉他们开出来的东西无论是什么，就是收礼物的人最想要的，省时，也省去不少焦虑。

　　而那东西是Anathema每天早上直接放进去的，所以，这就是骗钱。

　　天使回答：“有了那本预言书的前车之鉴，我相信女巫的魔力比我以为的要强大。”

　　说完他又无怨无悔地拿出十英镑。

　　我要下地狱了。Newton叹了口气，接过钱，在他期待的目光中打开箱子，把里面的东西给了他。

　　“我就问一句：你觉得准吗？”

　　Aziraphale慎重地点了点头：“是的，第一次是一个蛇头造型的袖扣，第二次是打火机——他都很高兴，”他脸上露出腼腆的笑容，“哦，我除了想让他开心以外别无所求。明天是我们认识的周年纪念日，我想……我想弄得特殊一点。”

　　光是看他那个笑容，Newton就觉得甜蜜。负罪感减轻了。“那就好。”他回答。“明天也是情人节诶。”

　　“哦是吗！那也提前祝你情人节快乐，”Aziraphale微笑着说，“你和你的……小女巫相处得怎么样？”

　　“她在忙着适应伦敦生活，”Newton回答，“我在忙着做小白脸。我们计划秋天的时候结婚。”

　　Aziraphale由衷地为他们高兴：“喔，那真好。”

　　“到时候会给你发请柬的，毕竟也不是谁都有机会请一位真正的天使来婚礼现场，对吧？也祝你和……”Newton指了指Aziraphale手里拿着的小小礼物盒，“那位进展顺利。”

　　他是不知道天使要送谁礼物，以及那个小盒子里现在是什么的。

　　Aziraphale脸红了：“我们不是那种关系，他是我很重要的朋友，不过谢谢。”

　　Newton打了个哈欠：“话不要说得太死。”

　　这时他也不知道自己是乌鸦嘴。

　　

　　

3.

　　第二幕：这部分是刑侦片。

　　天使走了几个小时后，又有难得的顾客推门进来，Newton抬起头，差点被吓得坐倒在地。

　　“你是那个……那个恶魔！”

　　“呃啊，你们这些普通人类，几千年了，毫无长进。”Crowley双手插着口袋走进来，四处打量，“嗯？今天怎么不是小女巫？她去哪儿了？不用回答，我只是礼貌问一下，并不是真正在乎。”

　　他径直来到柜台前，把钱推给Newton，然后自己走到最佳礼物箱前，非常熟练地开箱，拿走一个礼物盒，然后关上箱子。

　　“有什么好看的？”

　　Newton因为过多的信息量几乎大脑当机，“我……我觉得您的袖扣相当好看。抱歉。那是个蛇头造型吗？哦，是的，相当好。好看。”他吞咽了一下，“能问问这礼物是计划送给谁的吗？”

　　“一个普通朋友。”Crowley说，“作为一个看店的小白脸，你真的问题很多。”

　　“我错了。”Newton回答，“提前祝您情人节快乐。”

　　Crowley皱着眉，推门出去了，临走飘过来一句“干我屁事，莫名其妙”。

　　

　　

4.

　　第三幕：这是一个恐怖片。

　　Anathema回来之后，Newton兴奋地抓着她的手：“你不会知道我今天发现了什么。”

　　“什么？”

　　“还记得之前那一对儿天使和恶魔吗？他们的关系应该比我们想象得要更亲密，”Newton说，“我觉得他们两个是朋友，即使没有人会承认。”

　　而Anathema一口茶水直接喷了出来。

　　“他们不会今天来店里了吧。”

　　“当然。”Newton很莫名，“慢着，今天的最佳礼物箱里你放的是什么东西？”

　　Anathema崩溃地叫道：“明天是情人节！用脚想都知道一个永远不会错的最佳礼物！”

　　Newton气若游丝地试图乐观点：“巧克力？”

　　Anathema：“我放了安全套。”

　　“我们完了。”

　　

　　

5.

　　尾声。

　　世界没有毁灭，Anathema的店没有被烧，这一对儿招摇撞骗的奸商成功活过了情人节。

　　

　　他们还收到了感谢卡片。

　　“这是我有生以来收到过的背后信息量最大的感谢卡片。”Newton说。

　　“知足常乐，活着就好。”Anathema说，“我一点儿都不想知道到底发生了啥。一点儿都不想知道。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

end

　　


End file.
